First Impressions
by bottlerocketfuckyeah
Summary: One shot of Hyde and Jackie who have never meet but are brought together one night at the pub.


**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**November 24th 1979**

**3:45pm**

**Point Place Boarding School High School**

"Thank god, we're moving out Donna! Laurie is such a slutball!" Jackie whined. Donna dragged both her own and Jackie's suitcase across the school grounds.

"I know. You've told me... again and again and again…" Donna said quietly, though Jackie wasn't listening.

"I can't believe she stole Chip from me. I can't believe he let her. Nobody dumps Jackie Burkhart!"

"Jackie," Donna said struggling with Jackie's four 90-pound suitcases. "You never went out with him." Jackie slapped Donna across the back of her head. She let out a gasp as all suitcases including Donnas one little carry on fell onto the ground. Hair brushes clothes, shoes and everything you could possibly think of tumbled out of Jackie's suitcases.

"What the fuck, Jackie!" Donna yelled. Thankfully her suitcase sat delicately on the ground still locked shut. But then she noticed a small brown paper bag wrapped with a lot of cello tape. While Jackie was fussing over her creased clothes Donna bent down to pick up the bag. She got a huge whiff as soon as she touched it.

"Donna!" Jackie's unusual high-pitched scream echoed through out the grounds. Before Donna realised what had happened she found herself sprawled across the ground Jackie standing above her huffing loudly. "Not here, obviously!" She spun around on the back of her heel. Her hair flicked around and she diva-ed off to her car taking her brown bag with her.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't oregano," Donna huffed. Reluctantly she picked up all the cases. The things she did for that little midget were crazy.

Jackie jumped excitedly in her seat staring out the window like a dog about to go for a walk. She still had the Chip business in the back of her mind. But her hatred for Laurie wasn't welcome here. She was getting a new flat! It would mean she would have to see Donna everyday but she did have her benefits. They approached a small, modern flat. Donna turned up the drive a little to fast and ran over a garden full of orchids. Jackie would have slapped her for being so disrespectful towards something so beautiful. Donna never understood how beautiful things needed respect; she was always calling Jackie a midget or a dwarf. Well being a dwarf is much better than being a lumberjack! She leaped out of the car and ran straight to the door. Donna would get the suitcases she was so big she could hold a two baby elephants on each arm. She grabbed a leaf from the nearest tree, put it over her hand and pulled the house key from under the mat.

"Jackie, your bags?" Donna called.

"Shut up!" Jackie slammed open the door and sprinted into the living room. Everything was already furnished. A soft looking green couch sat in the middle of the room (maybe a little tacky for Jackie's taste) with a clear top coffee table in front of a decent sized television. The lounge went though into a small kitchen: a very, very small kitchen. Well, at least she wouldn't be spending any time in there. She was no maid! Donna would cook the meals. It had a bench that looked out over the lounge and kitchen appliances Donna would have never ever seen in her old cheap parents house. She checked out the two bedrooms and met up with Donna by the car.

"Donna, I checked out the rooms. One had a bathroom the other one smells like cast pee and since you were kind enough to sacrifice our old room just for me, I decided to let you have the smelly room. You'll fit perfectly in there!" Jackie clapped happily ignoring the glare Donna gave her and ran back to the flat.

Donna found their new apartment to be the place she'd always wanted. It had enough class and style to remind her of home. She did miss, admittedly, Laurie tripping in through the door with a new hunky boyfriend then next minute hearing them through the walls going at it like dogs. On the other hand, Jackie found their new apartment the worst thing that had ever happened to them. It was a too small and a bit old fashioned. The only thing she was thankful for was that there was no slutty Laurie scrambling through the door with a scrawny little loser she'd randomly pulled off the street.

Jackie and Donna sat quietly beside each other staring blankly at the TV screen watching the '_6 million dollar man.' _It was Jackie's favourite show but she couldn't seem to concentrate on it on this very fine night. Well night wasn't the right word. It was only 7 o'clock! At the boarding house they were always having late parties with some friends, drinking it up till the morning. It was a Saturday night. The night of carnage. She looked over at Donna. She was humming silently to a tune I'd never heard before.

"Donna?" Jackie said in her fake innocent voice. Donna's attention immediately went to Jackie. Donna must have been as bored as she was. "Lets go to the pub."

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

The pub was busy. A lot of drunken men were watching the game. Donna was quite worried for herself and her petite pal. She took Jackie to a quiet corner, furthest away from the TV screen. But as soon as she sat down, Jackie insisted on getting the drinks so she jumped up from her seat a skipped towards the bar. Immediately men approached her but she brushed them off the one stare. Donna sometimes wished she could do that. But it really got to her when boys treated girls like trophies and thought they didn't deserve an opinion. This sort of thing would wound Donna up the most. She stared over to the corner and found a small, skinny boy staring at her intently. When she caught his gaze he went bright red and looked away. This is exactly what she hates! Boys thinking they can get whomever they like. She was much more sophisticated than that! Moment's later Jackie bobbed over with two drinks in her hands.

"Fake IDs worked then?" Donna laughed.

"Of course not. But the bartender let it slide," Jackie looked over at the ruff man at the counter and made a sly wink in his direction. Then turned back to Donna pretending to barf. "How dirty!"

Six drinks later Jackie was absolutely smashed. Donna was only a little tipsy she absorbed alcohol like a sponge. Jackie kept rubbing her head under Donnas armpit saying over and over again: "I'm roll on deodorant!" It was funny but a little worrying at the same time. Donna kept pushing Jackie off; she was making an embarrassing scene. Jackie eventually got bored and wondered off to the bar. Donna lay back and shut her eyes. This is not how she intended the night to go down. Jackie should have told her she was a lightweight!

"Excuse me?" She heard a quivering voice say. She opened her eyes embarrassed. It was the boy from the far table. The small one. Instead she went red with anger.

"Yes?" She said through her teeth. She knew she had no reason to be pissed with this guy. She just couldn't help it. Probably because Jackie had put her in a bad mood.

He went just as red as she was. "Well my friends thought I wouldn't be able to talk to a girl like you and I was-"

"A girl like me?" Donna said bitterly.

"Yes, a hot girl. Well – no… That's not what I – um sorry I thought – tomorrow… or now it doesn't really – oh Jesus. Sorry I'll leave!" Donna's anger flushed out and smiled. What a cutie!

"Sit," she insisted. "My friends a little loose, I don't mind company." The boy smiled and sat down in the seat Jackie once had. Donna looked over at his friends and saw there eyes midden in shock. She smirked and put her arm around the boy's neck. He looked a little shocked but over all pleased.

"I'm Donna."

"Eric."

Hyde was starting to lose his mind. Eric had got a smoking hot red head and Kelso was dancing with at least three chicks at once and Fez well… Fez was talking to a fat lonely bald man in the corner of the pub. That was a high for him. Hyde sat alone at his table only on his third drink. He didn't want to get wasted tonight; he'd done it Monday last week… and Tuesday… Probably Wednesday, Thursday and Friday as well… He stared at the TV screen and watched the game. He wasn't really interested though. Hockey wasn't his thing. He sat there for a few minutes when all of a sudden red sticky liquid came flying towards his face. It dripped down his shirt. He slowly opened his stinging eyes to see what had just happened. A small girl was standing in front of his table a mouth covering her face holding in a burst of laughter. It was obvious she'd tripped over but Hyde didn't care he had alcohol all over his fucking clothes! He jumped up so quickly the laughter drained off the girls face and her eyes widened in fear. He let the anger out of himself; he didn't want to scare this girl. It was accident, of course.

"I'll clea tit pup," she stuttered. It was hard to understand, she slurred her sentence out. He ignored her and headed for the boys bathroom. She'd obviously thought his ignorance was in invitation. She followed him into the men's room jumping on the edge of her feet.

"Your wasted," he said. "Get out!"

She shook her head and started to work at his shirt, pulling off the buttons with shaky hands. He decided to let her, it was her fault… sort of. She soaked his shirt in the sink, rinsing it and scrubbing out the sticky stains. She grabbed some toilet paper from the toilet, dipped it in the water and started to scrub his chest. She was oblivious to bulge in his pants. She obviously didn't realise how sexual her little cleaning session was. He lay back and waited. It was quite relaxing. From behind him he heard high-pitched giggling. He turned around she was bent over the toilet, half her face inside the bowl. He groaned and reluctantly went over to see what was wrong. He sat down on the other side of the toilet and leaned his back against the wall. She turned her body so her back was on the other wall and rested her legs onto his. They were face to face on opposite sides of a toilet.

"How romantic," she smiled. A nice smile, he noted. Actually if you didn't look at the little bits of spew in her hair she was actually really hot.

"Isn't it?" He said, smirking.

"My friend Donna might come in and see us. She would beat you up, you know?"

He laughed. "I don't think she could. Have you seen these babies," He kissed each of his biceps. She giggled endlessly. It was literally, endless. He wondered when it would ever end. But five minutes later she stopped and answered.

"She's like a lumberjack. She would _destroy_ you!"

"I very much doubt it, but whatever you want."

"Whatever I want…?" She smirked slyly and leaned over.

"Whatever you want," he confirmed. Smiling a little inside himself.

"Would you kiss me?"

Despite himself he cringed. "With spew in your mouth? Maybe in other circumstances?"

Her eyes widened and she leaned even closer so they were almost nose-to-nose. "You would though, wouldn't you? I'm not repulsive, am I?"

He laughed. Her serious face quivered a little into a smile, but it quickly disappeared. "No!" he reassured. "Of course your not."

She leaned back and smiled. "Good. Chip thinks so."

"Chip? A potato chip?"

She laughed and batted him on the head. "No Chip. Chip. Chip! Chip! CHIP! CHIP! He's a person silly!" And again she went into giggles and out of her serious mode. They sat quietly for a while and neither talked. She looked at everything around the room, but he just looked at her. Her eyes flicked around the room in wonder. She looked at every speck of the dirty toilet. It was like she'd lost a grain of sand and was determined to find it in this room. After looking at ever spot in the cubicle she looked at Hyde. She started at his shoes and went up. When she finally met his eyes after thirty minutes of aimless staring, she smiled.

"Pretty blue eyes," she murmured.

"I don't have anything pretty, at all. Don't let people hear you say that."

"But they are. Big and pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-"

"I get it!" He half yelled, just in case anyone came in. He didn't want anyone to come in… He looked at the door and back to the girl. She was still staring at his eyes. "Stop it can you?" He asked bitterly.

She looked down at her feet before quickly looking back up again.

He barked out a laugh. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you want to go see your friends now?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"They'll be partying all night. I'm going home soon anyway."

Her eyes twinkled for a second. "Where do you live?"

"Do you want to see where I live?"

"Yes."

"Come on. Didn't you learn about not leaving with big scary men at pubs?"

"Your not scary!" She insisted. "But you are big." She poked at his bulge that was still there after all this time, and then she placed his hand on his chest. He noticed for the first time he was still shirtless.

"One I am scary. I can make you scared. Two, your right I am big and three I'm ready to leave." He stood up and accidently knocked the girls head against the wall but he pretended not to notice, he'd being acting like a fucking pussy all night. So to fix this all he needed was some pussy.

He smirked and looked down at the girl, whose name he still yet didn't know. "Where's your friend? She can find her own way home, because I think you'd like my house a whole lot better."

* * *

Jackie's head was spinning like crazy. She knew everything she was doing and how out of character it all was but she just didn't care. She could do whatever she wanted and she'd just proven it. Donna would never expect Jackie to get in a strangers car, Chip would never expect Jackie to go home with a stranger and Laurie would never ever expect Jackie to lay on some dirty couch in a dirty basement hooking up with a stranger. So of course there was a tiny part of her brain still ticking over the last few days, assessing what people had done to her and what she'd done herself to get back at them, but the majority of her brain was thinking: "Why am I hooking up with this guy?" "Will I regret this in the morning?" "Does this mean I don't like Chip anymore?" How will Donna get home?" "Do I actually like this guy?"

She felt his body moving underneath her. His grunt became more rapid as time passed. Jackie moved her head away to catch her breath. He sighed heavily in her ear and sat up to give Jackie some breathing space. He assessed her slowly, wondering if she really is too drunk for this. He grabbed her arm and pulled her body up. She dangled her head backwards like her neck was on hinges. Hyde suddenly picked Jackie up around the waist and carried her to his room.


End file.
